Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;709\;7$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ : there are $3$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{7}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{4}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;709\;7 = \leadingColor{7}.097 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-4}}$